I won't let you down
by Eszie
Summary: Ever wondered what might have happened with Anita's father?   One day, Victor and Anita sit down and talk about her family, when suddenly a clue about her father appears. Are they able to rescue him?
1. Chapter 1

**I won't let you down  
>Ch. 1<br>**

Her working day was just over. Just a few missions, some training and other thing that she did on a normal day.

Anita Knight walked into her house. Even though it was just like every other working day, that day was different. She felt exhausted and wanted to do just one thing; going to bed.

After she turned on some lights in her living room, Anita sat down on the black couch and she looked around her. In her living room was a fire place, which gave her warmth during cold days. The two book cases gave her comfort between the working days. She loved to read the books her parents collected during their relationship.

After a few minutes, she stood up from her couch again. Anita was afraid that she would fall asleep on her couch and that was the last thing she wanted. She just walked into the hallway, she heard her communicator ringing. Anita grabbed it and she looked to the number.

"Victor?" she said as she answered the call. "Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to know if you are alright." said Victor and he looked to Anita. "You looked a little bit down today."

"I'm alright, really." said Anita and she gave Victor a little smile.

"Well, could you at least open the door for me?"

Anita turned around and she saw someone standing at her front door. Anita opened the door and she saw Victor standing there. "Victor? But what…?"

Victor understood why Anita was surprised. He rarely visited Anita without a warning or invitation. But he had never seen her like this before. She looked down, as if she just heard some terrible news. He didn't care if she didn't want to see him, he just wanted to make sure that she was really alright. "Anita, please." Victor looked into Anita's purple eyes. "Tell me what's going on." If something bad did happen, he wanted to be there for her.

Anita looked at him with some doubt, but she stepped aside to let him in. "Come on in, Victor."

"Thanks, Anita." said Victor as he walked into Anita's house while Anita closed the front door. He had seen her house a few times before, but never from the inside. But even the outside was impressive. All he could afford from his payment check was a small apartment. But she got a beautiful house.

Victor looked to Anita, who sat down next to him. She looked pale to him and her beautiful purple eyes weren't as shiny as they normal were. "Anita, what's wrong?" he asked and Anita looked to him. "We are partners, you know you can tell me everything." Anita looked away from him. "Please, Anita."

"Well…" Anita sighed and she looked back to Victor. "You are right." she whispered and she gave him a weak smile. "I was eight years old when the most terrible thing in my life happened." the British woman said before she looked to the fire place. "I was at boarding school when the principal called me into her office. She told me that my father disappeared that day. I had to stay at the boarding school until my eighteenth birthday."

Victor looked to Anita. "And today was the day he disappeared." he said and Anita nodded. "But how about your mother?"

"She disappeared seven years earlier. But it looked like she disappeared into thin air. Just like my father."

"But…" Victor knew that this wasn't the time to ask her about the house, but he just wanted to know about it.

"My father placed his in will that I would get the house when something happened to him." Anita smiled a little bit. "I don't know how and who, but someone took care of the house until I was eighteen. My father also set up a special account for the mortgage, so it would be paid off in time."

Victor gave Anita a little smile and he pulled her closer to him. "We'll find them one day, Anita." he whispered and Anita looked to him. "We will find your parents soon."

Anita shook her head. "They stopped looking for them years ago. Why should we try it when the chance that they are both…" the tears slowly fell down her cheeks and Victor started to hug her.

"There is something more between heaven and earth, Anita." he whispered. "Maybe they were kidnapped by the impostors or the Floaty Heads or even by the reptogators."

Anita shook her head and she looked at him. "My father was a British history teacher. Why would the reptogators take a teacher down with them?"

Victor wiped her tears away and he gave her a smile. "Do you have any pictures of your parents?"

"Yes, but why do you want to see them?"

"Can't I be curious about the parents of my partner?" said Victor with a big smile and Anita stared to laugh.

"Well, alright." she said and she stood up from the couch. She walked to one of the book cases and she grabbed a white book. On the cover was written with golden letters: Our Wedding.

"This is the wedding album of my parents." said Anita as she sat down on the couch again. "It's wonderful to look at the pictures." she opened the album and the first pictured showed a young married couple together.

The man was slim and tall. His sea-blue eyes looked to the light-blond woman. She was wearing a white wedding dress, with silver spangles all over her dress.

"You look a lot like your parents." said Victor after they looked to some pictures. " I mean, you have the same hair colour like your father and the same eye colour like your mother."

Anita smiled. "I know." she whispered. "I just hope that they will come back to me one day."

"I know that they will come back one day." said Victor and he gave her a little smile.

Anita smiled back and she stood up from her couch. She took the album with her and just when she wanted to place it back in the book case, something fell out of the wedding album. Anita grabbed it. It was a picture of her parents standing in a rose garden, but there was something written on the back of it. "Victor," Anita started and Victor looked up. "I … I think that I know where my father is."

"Anita?" said Victor and he stood up from the couch. "Anita, what is it?" he asked while he walked up to her.

"Just… just look at this." Anita gave Victor the picture. Victor took a look at the picture, but he didn't see something strange about it. Then he turned the picture and he immediately understood what Anita was talking about. There was something written down at the back of the picture.

"To the one who found this. Bring this immediately to the top-secret organisation U.Z.Z. This note is to let them know that I was abducted by the Impostors. Arthur Knight." Victor looked to Anita. After all those years, she would finally find her father. "We'll go after it tomorrow." Victor promised and he placed the picture onto the cupboard. "But you need a good night of sleep."

Anita looked at him and gave him a little smile. "Thank you, Victor." she whispered.

"Victor smiled and he gave her – completely out of the blue – a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Anita."

"Good night, Victor." said Anita when Victor walked away. She looked to the picture just one more time before she turned off the lights. It wouldn't take long before she would see her father after all those years.

* * *

><p>Arthur Knight belongs to me<br>The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC

xxx'jes  
>Eszie<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't let you down**

**Chapter 2**

After a sleepless night, Anita walked through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. Head Quarters. Her mind was still spinning about the picture. She was determent to find her father, certainly now she was so close.

"Anita!" suddenly sounded and Anita turned around to see Victor approaching her. "How are you?" he asked her when he walked next to her.

"I have felt better." whispered Anita and she looked to Victor. "I didn't really sleep last night."

Victor smiled. "I can understand that. It shouldn't take long before we'll find your father."

"You know Victor," Anita stood still and Victor looked at her, "there is just one question that kept me awake last night." Anita looked to Victor before she went on. "How did Dad know about U.Z.Z. and what the Impostors are?"

"There is just one answer that pops to my mind."

"Dad has to be an U.Z.Z. agent." said Anita, and she felt the tears in her eyes. In all those years, her father lied to her.

"Anita, what is it?" Victor asked when he saw her tears.

"I can't believe that my own father lied to me all those years."

"Well, maybe he quit and became a teacher." said Victor as he placed an arm around her. "Come on, let's go to the Briefing Room and tell the others about it. Maybe they know what happened."

Anita nodded and they walked into the Briefing Room "Ah, Victor and Anita. I'm glad that you're here." said Changed Daily when the Secret Agents walked into the room.

They sat down in their chairs, but before Changed Daily could even start with the briefing, Professor Professor had the feeling that there was something going on between the two agents. "Is there something wrong?" the Bavarian professor said before Changed Daily say something more.

"Professor Professor, if I may." said Changed Daily, but Professor Professor waved his comment away.

"No, you may not." he said and he turned his attention back towards the two agents. "So, what is going on here?"

Victor looked to Anita. He figured that since it was her father, she had to tell the story. But he was more than happy to help her if she couldn't do it.

"I can handle it, Victor." said Anita with a little smile. She looked to her boss. "We found a note from my father saying that he was abducted by the Impostors."

"No way!" said Professor Professor. "That does explain why we couldn't find Special Agent Arthur for some..." one look from Changed Daily made the professor shut up. But it was already too late.

"Special Agent… Arthur?" Anita whispered and she looked from her boss to the professor. "My father was a Special Agent and you knew about it all the time?" Anita stood up and she looked around her. Then, she suddenly dashed out of the room. She just couldn't believe that they never told her about her father working at U.Z.Z.

* * *

><p>After some time of wandering through the hallways, she stood still in front of the Gym. Unlike the Training Room, the Gym was a room where the agents could use the training machines. No tests, just sporting for fun.<p>

"Anita!" suddenly sounded and Anita turned around. Lucy Woo walked towards her. "I didn't expect you here." Normally, on quiet days, Anita helped Lucy with either training karate with the newest agents or she helped Lucy in the Gym.

Anita gave her a smile. "I guess I wanted to talk to you."

Lucy gave her a smile back. "Of course, come into my office then." She walked towards a small room next to the Gym.

Anita followed her into Lucy's office and she sat down onto one of the chairs. She knew that Lucy would always be there for her. "Lucy," she said as Lucy sat down behind her desk, "something happened yesterday and I need someone to talk to."

Lucy smiled. "Well, you know you can always talk to me." She started to think for a moment. "Or you could talk to Melissa for that matter." Melissa Taylor was not only an U.Z.Z. psychologist, but she was also Victor's sister and a dear friend to Anita.

"I know, but to be honest, I just walked towards your office."

"And it's not just because she is Victor's sister, right?" chuckled Lucy. Sometimes, she loved to tease Anita about her relationship with Victor. But every time, Anita kept saying that there was nothing going on between her and Victor.

Anita sighed. "Lucy, please. My feelings for Victor are not the same feelings I would have towards a lover. I like him as a wonderful friend." She stood up and looked out of the window, which overlooked a small area of the Gym. "Besides, I'm here for a different reason."

"Ah yes." Lucy looked to Anita as she walked back to her chair. "What did happen yesterday?"

Anita sat down and told Lucy about the picture and the note from her father. After her story, she looked to Lucy. "Did you know my father, Lucy?"

Lucy started to think for a few moments. "I have to admit that I do remember an agent called Arthur Knight. But that was just for a few days, before I got kidnapped." Lucy looked back at Anita, who didn't seem to be really happy with this information. "Didn't Victor know about it?"

Anita looked up towards Lucy. "Knew about what?" she said, sounding a little bit confused.

"That your father worked for U.Z.Z.?"

"Why would he know about that?"

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe that Mildred knew about it and she told Victor." There was this other reason, but she was afraid that when she would give Anita that reason, she would upset Anita.

Anita shook her head. "Victor was just as surprised as I was when we read my father's note about U.Z.Z. and the Impostors."

Lucy nodded. "And what are you going to do now?" Before Anita could answer the question, a knock sounded. "Who is it?"

"It's Victor Volt!" sounded from the other side of the door. "I'm just wondering if you have seen Anita."

Lucy looked to Anita, looking for some confirmation. Anita nodded and Lucy smiled. "She's here."

Victor opened the door and he looked to Anita. "I started to get worried when I didn't find you at your usual favourite places." he said with a smile as he sat down onto the chair next to Anita. "I found some files about your father. I haven't read them."

Anita smiled as he gave her the files. "Thank you." she whispered and she opened the files. "Arthur Knight, Married to Mary Lynn DeLeau. Rank: Special Agent. Quit U.Z.Z. after ten years of service." Anita searched through the files. "Not a word about me, so I guess he quit U.Z.Z. before I was born."

"Is there anything else about him in there?" asked Victor. "Maybe a reason why he could be kidnapped?"

Anita looked through the files. "Nothing much, really." suddenly, she spotted something. "Special Agent Arthur was trying to understand the language of the Impostors." Anita looked to Victor. "maybe that could be a reason for them to kidnap him."

Victor nodded and he stood up. "What do you say, partner? Ready to rescue your father?"

Anita smiled. "I can't wait to see him again," she looked to Lucy and she smiled. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but my duty calls me."

Lucy smiled. "Good luck with it, both of you." she said and she stood up. "Just be careful and I will let him know what you are doing after you left." she added when she saw that Victor and Anita were ready to protest. Her old partner had to know what Victor and Anita were up to, but she would tell him after they were gone.

"Thank you, Lucy." said Anita and she and Victor rushed out of the office.

"Come on, Anita." said Victor as they rushed through the hallways. "Professor Professor isn't in his lab at this moment, so we could borrow those pods that would bring us to the Impostors."

"Victor, are you sure we shouldn't…"

"They would never let us go, Anita." They went into the lab, but they couldn't find the pods. "I thought they would be here" said Victor after they searched through the whole lab.

"Looking for a way to get to the Impostors?" Victor and Anita turned around. In the door opening, was Professor Professor standing. "Don't look so shocked. I'm a professor. I knew that you two would go down, so I decided to make something to get you two there easier." Professor Professor passed them and he walked towards a table.

"So where is this… thing?" asked Victor as he and Anita walked to the professor.

"This, Victor, is the Moving Ray!" Professor Professor showed them a large laser gun. "I can adjust the coordinates, height and things like that to get you anywhere you want to be. Including the level of the Impostors, the home base of the Floaty Heads and even to the level of the Reptogators."

Anita looked to the small professor. "And this is totally untested and highly dangerous, I presume?" She would do anything to get her father out of the Impostor zone.

"It is, yes. But I don't think you would have a problem with it, is it Anita?"

Anita gave him a smile and she looked to Victor. "Ready for one of the biggest rides of your life?"

Victor smiled back at her. "Always,"_certainly if it meant that it would save your father__,_ "let's go." he said and looked to the professor. "But how do we get back here?"

"That's easy," the professor started, "you just have to be back at the exact same place as where I sent you to, within three hours. Otherwise, we will have a little problem."

"What little…" Victor started, but Anita didn't let him finish.

"Let's do this, Professor Professor." she said and Professor Professor pointed the gun at them. He pulled the trigger and after the smoke disappeared, Victor and Anita were gone.

Professor Professor sighed. "Good luck." he said and he walked away, ready to tell his boss what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**I won't let you down  
>Chapter 3<strong>

Victor blinked with his eyes. Just a moment ago, he was in the lab. Now, he was surrounded by the Impostors. "Great!" he said and he looked around him. He could try to fight a way out, but he needed to know where Anita was. She could be in danger. "Anita!" he called, but there was no answer.

Just when he wanted to call for her again, he felt something hard on his head and the world became black.

* * *

><p>Anita took a deep breath. Professor Professor's device did work, only at the wrong time of day. She was lucky enough to land a few feet away from the training field of the Impostors.<p>

Victor, however, landed right in the middle of it. From her hiding place, she saw how the Impostors took Victor away. The only thing she could do now was following the Impostors and hoping that they wouldn't do something bad to Victor. She quickly marked the place where she landed and she followed the little group.

That was until they crossed an open space. If she would risk to cross that space, there was a bigger chance that they couldn't get out of the Impostor Zone. Anita looked to the group until they were gone. She turned around and decided to look for an Impostor-outfit, so she had more chance in finding both her father and Victor.

* * *

><p><em>This isn't exactly<em>_ the best way of saving someone,_

Victor groaned. He was just thrown into a cell and he still had a headache from the travel to the Impostors.

Just when his eyes got used to the darkness, someone opened the door and someone else got thrown into the cell.

"Anita?" said Victor. If Anita was here too, then the whole mission would be a disaster.

"Who is there?" said the other person and Victor jumped up. It wasn't the lovely, British voice he expected. In stead, it was a male, British voice. A voice which reminded him of an English teacher. "Who are you?"

"I'm Victor Volt." said Victor and he walked towards the unknown man. "I work for U.Z.Z." he added when there was no reply.

"Are you the son of Mildred and Lionel Volt?" the man asked.

"Yes, they are my parents." said Victor and he looked to the man. His eyes got used to the darkness once again and there was something that he recognized. It was just too dork to recall what it was. "And who are you?"

"I am Arthur Knight, formal Special Agent of U.Z.Z." 

* * *

><p>Anita held her breath. She just reached a secret cave nearby the open space. When she was certain that there was no Impostor around, she sneaked into one of the rooms.<p>

_I really hope this is the right room,_ she thought and she looked around her. Her hand touched the wall and she felt a switch. She flicked the switch and the light turned on. After a few seconds, the room lit up, just like Anita's eyes. This was defiantly the right room

* * *

><p>Victor blinked with his eyes. "You are Arthur Knight?" he said and Arthur nodded.<p>

"I get the idea that my daughter found the note." he said and Victor nodded. "How is she?"

Victor smiled a little bit. "You can ask her once she got us out of this cell."

"My daughter is an..."

"Anita worked hard to get this far, and every mission ended good because of her."

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Anita has a wonderful job and a partner who looks after her."

Victor gave him a smile back and he suddenly remembered something. "I know a way out of here."

* * *

><p>A small group of Impostors walked out of the secret cave. The group deviated and one Impostor walked towards the place where they kept the prisoners.<p>

When the Impostor got to the cell, a loud explosion sounded and the two prisoners managed to escape. The Impostor looked around him and started to alarm the others.

It didn't take long before the prisoners were back into their cell.

The Impostors walked away from the cells, except for one. "Oh, Victor." Anita sighed. "Why couldn't you wait another hour?" she walked, in an Impostor-suit she'd found in the room, towards the cell.

"Great, now there is no way out." she heard Victor saying. "Do you have any ideas?"

"My dear boy, if I knew a way out of here..."

Anita blinked with her eyes. _It couldn't be..__. _She turned around, there was no Impostor near her and it would take some time to get them out. She turned back towards the door. "Victor!" she whispered and she heard some footsteps towards the door.

"Anita! I'm glad that you're still free." he said.

Anita grabbed her gun and she made a small hole in the door. "Take my gun and stay at the left side when you cross the open space. There are more places and shadows to hide yourself. At the end of the open space you'll find a cave. I'll be waiting there for you." She rushed away and decided to wait for them in the cave.

* * *

><p>After some long time, Anita heard footsteps in the cave. She ducked into the shadows and she looked to the door. The door went open, slowly. Anita held her breath, hoping that it wasn't an Impostor who would walk into room.<p>

"Anita, are you here?" sounded when two people walked into the room.

Anita stepped out of the shadow and she smiled. "I'm here alright." she said and she walked towards Victor. "I'm glad you managed to escape." she said as she gave him a hug.

Victor smiled and he looked at her. "I found someone who's very important to you."he said.

Anita let him go and she looked to the second person. Slowly, she walked to her father, still not believing that they actually found him. "Dad," she whispered and Arthur smiled.

"Hello, Princess." said Arthur and he gave his daughter a hug.

"Oh, Dad, I missed you so much." Anita whispered and some tears fell down her cheeks.

Victor smiled and he looked to his watch. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but we really need to hurry." There wasn't much time left to go back to their spot.

Anita smiled and she looked to her father. "Let's go home, Dad." she looked to Victor. "Let's go, Victor."

Together with Arthur, Victor and Anita rushed to the place Anita marked. When they stood on the the marked place, Anita looked to her watch. "It won't take long." she said and she looked to her father. "We're finally getting home, Dad."

Arthur smiled and he placed an arm around his daughters shoulders. "And I will never let you down again." he said, just when a bright blue flash appeared, which made the Impostors realise that the prisoners had escaped once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't let you down**

_**Chapter 4**_

"I can't believe it. Special Agent Arthur Knight, still alive."

Arthur smiled a little bit. "It's nice to see you again, Professor Professor." he said. "The only change is your height. Did you get smaller somehow?"

Professor Professor grimaced. Just when he wanted to say something, the door of his lab went open. "Professor Professor, I cannot believe that you just sent my son to the Impostors!" Mildred walked to the small Professor. From an old friend of hers who still works at U.Z.Z., she learned that Professor Professor had sent Victor down to the Impostors. And she wasn't thrilled about it. "And besides that..."

"The years didn't change you either." said Arthur and Mildred turned around. She was so angry at Professor Professor, that she didn't notice Arthur.

"Arthur? Is that really you?" Mildred looked to the man. "I can't remember that you had a trimmed salt-and-pepper beard. And your nice, strawberry-blond hair wasn't grey either, like it is now." Mildred laughed when she saw her old friend looking so surprised. The last time she saw Arthur, he had a big, strawberry-blond moustache and no beard. "But those blue eyes tell me that you are really Arthur Knight."

Arthur laughed. "It's nice to see you again, Mildred." he said and Mildred gave him a hug. "It's always nice to an old partner again." he said, stressing the word 'old'.

"That hurts, Arthur." said Mildred, trying to sound hurt. "But where have you been those years?"

"I've been with the Impostors, but it's great to be back." he looked to Anita and he walked away from Mildred. "It's time that my daughter and I get some time alone."

Anita smiled and she looked to Victor. He smiled and he softly squeezed her arm. "Just go, Anita." he said. "You and your father need some time alone."

Just before Anita walked away, she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Victor, for everything."

Victor gave her a sheepish smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"How wonderful that you still live in our house."<p>

Arthur looked around him. It was amazing to see that Anita took some good care of the house. "Everything is still at the same place." he looked to Anita and he sat down onto the couch. "How is your love-life?" he said with a big grin.

Anita didn't answer her father's question and she walked to the kitchen. "Do you want some beer, Dad?" she asked.

Arthur laughed. "Even though it's been years ago since I had one for the last time, I'd rather have some tea, Anita." he looked around him. A lot of things looked exactly the same now as at the day that he got kidnapped.

After a few moments, Anita walked into the living room, with two cups of tea. "Here you go, Dad." she said and she placed the tray onto the coffee-table.

"Anita, you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm not engaged, I don't have a boyfriend and I'm certainly not married!"

And you're not in love with someone?"

Anita sighed. "No, Dad, I'm not in love."

Arthur smiled. "How about Victor Volt?"

Anita looked at him, in shock. "Victor? But he's just a partner of mine. I'm... I'm not in love. He's nothing..." suddenly, Anita remembered something. "Why didn't you tell me that you worked or U.Z.Z.?"

"There are certain things a daughter doesn't need to know."

"Did Mom know about it?"

Arthur smiled. "She knew about it, because she worked there as a Secret Agent." When he saw his daughters jaw dropping, he continued. "Your mother, Mary Lynn, loved her job. She was good in what she did and so was her partner, Lionel Volt."

That was too much for Anita. "Victor's parents knew you guys? But why didn't...?"

"One of the reasons could be that, after I quit U.Z.Z., I told Lionel and Mildred that it wasn't necessary to tell you about U.Z.Z."

Anita shook her head. "I'm happy to have you back again, Dad." she said.

Arthur smiled. "And it's wonderful to have you back as well." he looked to his daughter. "Just tell me, what happened here while I was away?"

* * *

><p>Victor was at his mothers house, sitting at the kitchen table. He got the rest of the day off, to get some rest after such an exciting day. Mildred placed a cup of tea in front of him and Victor looked up. "Thank you said and took a sip from his tea.<p>

Mildred smiled. "I'm just glad that you are back with me, in one piece."

Victor just smiled. "Mom," he started and Mildred looked to him, "how did you know about Arthur?"

"Arthur and I have been partners for quite some years." Mildred started. "Even though we did argue about a lot of things, we were still a good team."

"So, how did you meet Dad?" That was one thing Victor never wanted to ask, afraid that he would hurt his mother's feelings.

Mildred was a little bit surprised when she heard that question. "I've known Mary Lynn Deleau from a karate class. We started as fighting partners, but turned into best friends after that. When we both became U.Z.Z. agents, we went out every now and then, sometimes together with our partners. It didn't take long before your father and I fell in love, but that was after Mary Lynn and Arthur got married."

"I guess that Mary Lynn and Arthur quit U.Z.Z. after they discovered about Mary Lynn's pregnancy."

Mildred nodded. "They didn't want to risk anything, so they both quit U.Z.Z. Arthur became a history teacher and Mary Lynn stayed home."

"Why didn't you tell me about them being agents?"

"Because I thought you knew it."

That was one reason Victor never thought about. "What?"

"Every agents gets a manual, with ex-agents in it." said Mildred and she looked to her son. "They look to the family history and when parents of a new agent were agents, they don't place them in a manual. So you could have known about Anita's parents."

"I did read it, but I've never seen those pictures." said Victor and he started to think about it. It has been a long, long time that he had read it for the last time.

Mildred smiled. "It doesn't matter, Victor." she said and she stood up again. When Arthur, just like his wife, disappeared into thin air, Mildred took care of their house. She knew that Arthur would take care of the financial issues after he was gone, so all she had to worry about was that Anita would have a clean place to live in.

Mildred was happy with that task, it made her forget a little bit about her own husbands disappearing.

It was like Victor felt what his mother was thinking about. "He'll come back, Mom." he said and Mildred smiled.

"I know, honey." she said as she poured in some tea into her cup.

"Could you tell me more about you and Dad?" Victor asked as his mother sat down again.

"Alright, what do you want to hear?"

==End==

* * *

><p><em>Arthur Knight &amp; Melissa Taylor belong to me<br>The rest belong to Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC_

xxx'jes  
>Eszie<em><br>_


End file.
